Authentication and identification of articles is of particular concern in the industry of sports and celebrity memorabilia. The value of a piece of memorabilia is enhanced if the prospective purchaser can be assured that the article is genuine and/or that an autograph is authentic.
Methods exist to mark items for retrospective identification. For example an authentication system, method and article are known wherein a first image-bearing medium is affixed to the article with a tamper-proof adhesive. A unique code number is imprinted on the medium. A certificate of authenticity is provided for the article and includes a second image-bearing medium with an identical unique code number. A list of unique code numbers is maintained to enable a purchaser of the article to register that article such that the purchaser or a subsequent purchaser can verify the authenticity of the authenticated article. An example of such a system, method and article is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,047 to Molee et al.
What has been needed has been an authentication system with additional protections against counterfeiting and with greater ease of use and access for purchasers of memorabilia to verify the authenticity of articles they are purchasing. The system and method should be useful to verify the authenticity of the article the first time it is sold. The system and method should also be useful for purchasers in the secondary market to verify the identification or authenticity of articles for purchase. The system and method should allow the user several different methods to authenticate or identify an item.